villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Henrietta Von Marzipan
Heinrich/Henrietta Von Marzipan is Numbuh 5's German Candy Hunting Rival and Best Friend, He/She is based on the Nazi villains from Indiana Jones Films. He/She and Abigail have known each other for many years and share a storied and largely unexplained history. The two apparently became enemies after a mysterious incident in Guatemala five years ago that culminated in him/her being caught red-handed with a bag of sacred golden caramels and being grounded of a month. Heinrich's first appeared in Operation J.E.W.E.L.S., Where he opens the hidden Tomb of King Two Tons Of Candy with a Blurpleberry Jewel stolen from Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln, and upon doing so turns into a giant candy monster. Due to him not sharing any of the candy, however, it tastes like asparagus to him, and he tries to destory Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln for sabotaging his candy. He is retuned to normal when Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln reclaims the candy jewel. In Operation R.A.B.B.I.T., Heinrich finds a volcano containing chocolate lava that turns anything that touches it to chocolate in the jungle within the jungle gym at Gallagher Elementary School and steals the first grade's pet rabbit Mr. Fluffleupagus, intending to turn it into a real chocolate bunny. Heinrich is thwarted by Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln and Numbuh 2/Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., as well as a girl by the name Jessica, and ends up falling into the crater of the volcano to his death. At the end of the episode, however he is seen emerging from the volcano as a chocolate monster. Trivia *Heinrich/Henrietta has blonde hair and blue eyes, the ideal characteristics of a "Pure German" according to Adolf Hitler. *He/She Was Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker (Boy) and Candi Milo (Girl). *Marzipan is a candy made up of ground almonds and sugar. *Heinrich/Henrietta's prized quality is his/her beauty, becoming an ugly boy after it was taken away from Him/Her. *Numbuh 5 often refers to Heinrich/Henrietta by the nickname Heiny. *His/Her Last Name is Marzipan was named after the Homestar Runner Character. *His/Her TUGS counterpart is Top Hat, Because They are both Wearing Monocles. *His/Her TUGS counterpart is Hercules, Because Their names were begins with a H and They both calling Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln and Lillie Lightship 'Liebchen' or 'Sweetheart' or 'Darling' or 'Ma' Dears'. *He/She is maybe the Blonde German Version of Eric Cartman from South Park. *He/She is maybe the Blonde German Preteen Version of Stewie Griffin from Family Guy. *He/She is the parody of Uter Zorker from The Simpsons. *He/She is maybe the German Human Child Version of Jindrax from Power Rangers Wild Force. *He/She is Based on The Nazis from Indiana Jones Films. *He/She is the Parody of Augustus Gloop from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. *He/She is maybe the Blonde German Child Version of Fat Bastard from Austin Powers Films. *He/She is maybe the Child Version of Frau Farbissina from Austin Powers Films. *He/She is maybe the German Version of Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter Films. *He/She is maybe the Blonde German Human Child Version of Divatox from Power Rangers Turbo. *He/She is maybe the Blonde German Child Version of Raska from Cubix: Robots For Everyone. Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Villainesses Category:Liars Category:Parody Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Obsessed Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Nazis Category:Control Freaks Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kid Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Living Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Blackmailers Category:Rivals Category:In love villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Heroes Lover